World-Breaker
by AnniBananni
Summary: Don't really have a summary, but there are a lot of AUs involved Fem!Luffy, Different DF!Luffy, Biologically related to Ace!Luffy, Alive!ASL trio, Haki-using!Luffy, etc. Warnings: LGBT friendly, queer characters, OP!Luffy
1. Alvida and Capn Morgan

A/N

fem!Luffy

Different DF!Luffy

Not over-relying on his/her DF!Luffy

No DF use before GL!Luffy

Haki-trained!Luffy

Gol D. -insert name here- as Luffy's other parent ("mother")

Raised by Dragon and her "mother" for some time

Gol D. -insert name here- is actually Roger's twin brother who got gender-swapped by Iva

gay!Dragon

Ace and Luffy are technically cousins

Marines learn about Ace and/or Luffy and try to kill them

Shanks saves them

They get raised by Shanks

And Dragon

I'm not showing most of this stuff because I'm lazy

Starting when Luffy sets sail, and you can't stop me

I may write a prequel, but no promises

Feel free to write something based off of this as long as you credit me

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (Coby and Zoro meet Luffy)**

( _Luffy_ )

Luffy looked out across the water at the, admittedly large, whirlpool. "Even if I could swim, this would suck," she said aloud. She then knocked her fist into her palm in a gesture of having an idea.

( _Coby_ )

Coby had seen the overly large whirlpool out the window, but he was far more worried about getting killed by Alvida. He again saw the whirlpool as the mean-spirited woman knocked him onto the passenger ship she was raiding.

He dodged the next strike of her mace and hid blow decks. The kitchen held a large barrel that Coby thought would get him at least a few points with Alvida so she wouldn't hit him as much. Too bad the other pirates walked in at that moment.

"What'cha doing here Coby?" One asked mockingly, "Hiding again?"

Another noticed the barrel and grinned, "Oh, you got us some sake?"

Coby stuttered through his next words, "A-Al-Alvida-sama w-would b-b-be mad if you drank it."

"If she finds out," the first said, "You won't tell her, right?" The threat hung over Coby's head.

"N-no, o-o-of c-course not!" Coby frantically shook his head.

The biggest of the three sneered and lifted the barrel, setting it on its bottom, "Time to open this the old-fashioned way!" He made to punch the barrel open.

Before he could, the barrel's top flew off in chunks and a girl popped out like a jack-in-the-box. "Who ever opened a barrel of rum with their fists? Do you want wood chips in it?" She wondered idly; even though when she popped out she had knocked the man out.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" the remaining two pirates of Alvida's crew yelled.

"Monkey D. Luffia. Pirate. You?"

"A scrawny girl like you? A pirate? We're real pirates you know," They said in creepy unison.

"Whatever. Is there any food?" She asked, turning to Coby. The men held up swords and Coby made to tell her to look out, but the swords were broken in the blink of an eye. Luffia sniffed for food and followed her nose, all but deaf to the pink-hair's worrying.

( _Luffy_ )

From in the barrel, Luffy heard a coward and two idiots. She carelessly bested them and went in search of food. She ignored the coward worrying that she'd die. She'd been in worse situations. (Shanks' arm being torn off by lord of the coast, chasing Ace through Mt. Colubo, being beaten with spiked gloves, being kidnapped)

She listened with one ear the the boy's story and listened with the other for something interesting. For a challenge… East Blue? More like Easy Blue.

Coby looked dumbfounded when she beat the obese woman with one punch. "I told you I was strong."

Coby nodded dumbly, "How strong are you, Luffy-san?" She had gotten him to call her Luffy instead of Luffia.

"Hmm…" Luffy said, finger resting on her chin, "Not holding back... I don't know."

Coby face-planted in shock.

"There's a marine ship over there. You could go join if you want… I think you'd be good in the revolution, though," Luffy told him, muttering the last part under her breath.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'D BE ARRESTED AS A PIRATE!" Coby exclaimed.

"Then let's go. Hey, get us a boat," Luffy demanded a boat from one of Alvida's former henchman.

The terrified pirate complied immediately. Soon the two were sailing toward Shellstown.

( _Zoro_ )

Being tied to a post was boring. It was the twenty-first day in the execution yard. Just ten more days.

A voice cut through the memories. "If I untied him, he could walk away, right?"

"HE'LL KILL US!"

"Nah, I'm strong."

A the clank of wood against stone was heard, and then the little girl he had saved ran up to give him onigiri. "I thought you'd be hungry," she told him earnestly.

"Do you want to be killed! Scram!" He yelled.

The bastard son walked up arrogantly, "Picking on children now, Zoro?" He sneered, "Ooooh, onigiri!" The brat snatched one out of the girl's hands. "Blegh! They're supposed to be salty. Salt!" He crushed the other into the ground.

"But… I thought.. I thought they'd taste better sweet," she teared up.

He prattled on about his father for a bit before ordering one of his men, "Throw her over the wall."

The worried Zoro, but he couldn't do anything. He knew better than be relieved when the soldier protested. Helmeppo made him do it anyway. The girl from up on the wall caught her, and then Zoro let out the breath he was holding quietly.

Helmeppo left and Zoro hoped he'd be left to his thoughts. His hopes were abandoned when the girl from the wall stood in front of him.

"They say you're a bad guy," She started in a casual voice.

"You're still here?" He wondered.

"Are you even strong? Stuck to that post as you are?"

"Mind your own business!" He shouted back.

"I'd have taken out the whole base," she told him in an amused voice.

"I've got more willpower than you. I will survive this. Don't you forget it."

"Suit yourself," She shrugged and turned to leave.

"Wait a moment," he stopped her, "Could you give me that?" He motioned toward the crushed onigiri.

"You sure? It's mostly dust," She explained.

"Just give it here!"

She shrugged and fed it to him.

He ate it quickly and choked a bit, but still told her, "It was delicious. Thank you for the food."

Back to his thoughts, then.

( _Luffy_ )

"He ate the whole thing and even said it was delicious!" She retold the story.

"Is Zoro really as bad as they say?" Coby wondered aloud.

"NO! It's all my fault he's tied up," Rika, the little girl, explained.

Luffy listened to her retelling of why Zoro got locked up while keeping an eye on the pitiful will that was the bastard son.

Almost as soon as the story was over, Helmeppo came down the street announcing the execution of Zoro. He didn't see the (incredibly light) punch coming before he hit the wall.

"I've decided. Zoro's going to join my crew."

( _Zoro_ )

Oh, the weird girl came back.

"Join my crew," she told him.

"I've got a dream of my own to accomplish. I refuse."

"You use a sword, right?"

"Yeah, but that bastard son took it."

"If I get your swords back, join my crew."

"What are you, the child of the devil?"

"... Worse," she grinned and ran off.

The strange pink-haired boy arrived soon after the girl left.

"Is she serious?" Zoro asked.

"I wondered that at first, too, but she's going to be the pirate king," Coby told him without a trace of the doubt he had felt before Luffy beat Alvida.

"Pirate king!? Do you even know what that means?"

"As Luffy-san would say: the pirate king is the pirate king," Coby replied.

Zoro ignored that. He joined Luffy soon after. Not before telling her his dream and explaining that Luffy would find herself dead if she got in the way of it.

Luffy had laughed and said, "World's greatest swordsman? The pirate king wouldn't have any less on her crew."

Morgan gave a speech on defying him and why it was impossible.

Luffy introduced herself and dodged every blow. "I don't even need observation for this," she muttered under her breath, but Zoro caught it. After they beat Morgan and the marines started celebrating, they got food.

( _Luffy_ )

"So, Luffia-"

"It's just Luffy"

"Luffy, what did you mean when you said you didn't need observation?"

"I'll try to explain, but I've been told I'm the worst at explaining."

"..."

"Everyone has a voice, and when they think about what they are going to do next it tells what that is. With observation haki, you can hear the voice. I felt no need to use observation haki because he was too obvious."

"Do you often have to use observation haki?"

"Not anymore. Not in fights, at least," Luffia replied after a second of thought.

"When else do you use it, then?"

"If I'm following somebody or searching for somebody. I also use it to judge somebody's strength," she explained, then muttered, "but that doesn't always work."

"Because people can hide their voice?" Coby, who was sitting beside them, wondered.

"Partially. Some people have a lot of willpower, so they seem a bit stronger than they are, and vice-versa."

"Wow, this haki stuff is pretty neat. Why have I never heard of it?" Zoro wondered.

"I only knew about it before I reached the end of paradise because my family taught me. A lot of people never hear about it until they reach the new world."

"Paradise? New world? What..? No, where are those places?" Coby asked.

"Oh, I forgot. You'd know them as the first and second halves of the grand line!"

"You've been on the grand line!?"

"Of course! I lived there most of my life."

Before anymore questions could be asked, the marines entered and asked, "Is it true that you're pirates?"

"Yeah, I'm Monkey D. Luffia, and I'll be the pirate king!"

"Then I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave. In return for saving us, we won't tell headquarters that you were here."

The townspeople were enraged by this, but Luffy just got up and started walking away.

"Wait! Is he with you?" the commander gestured to Coby.

"Nah, he was working for this really big pirate woman for two years. I think her name was Alveeeeeda or some-" Coby punched her before she finished. "Why you!" She punched him with a series of very light hits (for the new world).

"Stop! It's clear you aren't friends. Leave!" The marine commanded.

Luffy walked away and Zoro caught the grin. "Wasn't that a bit much, captain?"

"If he can't handle that, then the marines will eat him alive. They don't need more fodder."

They cast off in Luffy's tiny rowboat. Luffy beamed with pride as the slightly battered Coby came running up and saluted, "THANK YOU LUFFY-SAN! I'LL MEET YOU ON THE SEAS!"

The rest of the marines came up and saluted. Luffy laughed as Zoro muttered, "Never seen a marine saluting a pirate before.

"NEXT TIME WE MEET, YOU BETTER BE STRONG!" Luffy shouted, "SET SAIL!"

There was no sail to set, but the two rowed out to sea.


	2. Buggy Part 1

A/N

I'm surprised at the traffic on this on the first day.

Sorry if my updates are sporadic. I don't even have an excuse. I'm lazy and I procrastinate.

I appreciate comments, but I don't expect them.

Line break

(Zoro)

How had he gotten into this situation again? Oh, right blackmail. Stupid captain attacking a bird. How had she even jumped that high?

(Nami)

A call dragged her attention away from her pursuers for a moment, "Look out below!"

Nami almost started running during her pursuers distraction (by a falling person; probably dead), but movement in the dust from a feminine figure made her pause.

"Ow, rude," the girl, the one who had called, whined.

"Oh, boss, you came to save me!" Nami exclaimed running up to Luffy with barely a pause.

The odd girl looked at her with a bemused smile upon her face, but didn't worry about it.

Nami ran off and climbed up a roof of a nearby building just in time to see the pirates get knocked out.

"Wow, you're strong. Want to partner up?" She asked with a smirk, "I'm a thief that only steals from pirates. My name is Nami."

"Nah," the girl shrugged her off before falling to her knees, "Fooooood."

Nami let the probably deranged woman into the house to get food.

(Luffy)

"Wow, this is good. Do you live here on your own?" Luffy asked after eating food.

"No, the owners all ran away from the Buggy pirates," the thief explained.

"So you're just a burglar, then."

"I only steal from pirates! Don't compare me to a common burglar!"

"A thief is a thief, right?"

"I have to get one-hundred million beli, no matter what," Nami mumbled into the distance.

"Oh? Why?"

"Secret. If you have a map of the grand line, it isn't a dream," Nami told him.

"A map, so you're a navigator, right?"

"I'm the best navigator, you'll ever see."

"Join my pirate crew!" Luffy demanded.

"You're a pirate?" Nami wondered.

"Yeah, I promised the one that gave me this hat I'd be pirate king," Luffy explained.

"I hate pirates. I only like money and mikans."

"Come on, please?"

"On one condition, I might join your crew."

"What is it?"

(Nami)

As they walked, Nami had discovered that the talkative brat's name is Luffy. She also learned that she was very trusting. When Nami had tied her up, she had only asked why once and took the answer at face value.

Nami told her to shut up and walked up to the roof of the bar that Buggy was occupying.

"I've decided that my boss is too stupid and that I'd rather join the Buggy pirates. I'll even return the map," Nami declared to Buggy, while pushing down Luffy. She then handed the map to Buggy.

"Nami, you jerk!"

Buggy laughed it off and immediately called for a party and threw Luffy into a cage.

"Prepare the special buggy ball!" Buggy called.

Nami, despite her hatred of pirates, felt worried for the petite pirate captain. She did her best to push aside the feeling.

"Fire!" Buggy called and a large number of houses were not only mowed down, but also decimated.

Nami stared at the pirate girl who hadn't even flinched.

(Luffy)

Luffy knew that if it really came down to it, she could protect herself not only with haki, but also her devil fruit. She had promised not to reveal them this early though.

(Flashback)

"Luffy, I know you rely a lot on your haki, but I want you to wait until you at least return to the grand line to reveal it. If you reveal it too soon, you may end up getting your crew killed," her dad had told her over the den den line.

"Then I promise I won't use it until the grand line!" She called, excited. "Except to show my nakama and teach them," she had amended shortly after.

"Alright. Good luck on your journey. Don't forget to call."

"Okay. I love you, dad. Tell, father I love him, too!"

"Okay," he had said. Then she heard him yell to the side, "Dragon, Luffy says she loves you!"

She sniggered and they said their farewells and hung up.

"Was that your dad?" Ace said, coming from wherever he was hanging out. Ace had come to visit to drop her off in the east blue. Sabo had wanted to come, but his friend, Koala, had taken a mission and dragged him along.

"Yeah, he says I shouldn't use my haki in the four blues until my crew can handle it," She explained.

"Did you promise, then?"

"Yup."

"I bet you'll use your devil fruit even more than usual to make up for it," Ace sniggered.

"I will not! I bet that I can get through the east blue without using my devil fruit or my haki."

"How much?"

"A quarter of whatever my first bounty as a pirate ends up being," she bet. She already had a bounty, but her name was spelled wrong and it was hand-drawn. Gramps had been pissed.

(Luffy - end flashback)

Luffy looked back up from her reminiscing. Nami was hesitating. Oh, she had been told to kill her. Time to be badass!

"What's the matter? Can't show the resolve of a pirate?"

"What! You mean killing innocent people without a second thought!?"

"No, I mean putting your life on the line."

No more words were spoken until, "Don't know how to light a match? Here, I'll show you," a buggy pirate offered, making to light the cannon.

Nami smashed her staff onto the pirate's head.

"Oh, so you're helping me now?" Luffy wondered.

"No! I just can't be like them! I can't kill senselessly!" Nami yelled.

"So, Nami, you're betraying me?" Buggy asked menacingly.

"My hand slipped. I'm so sorry," Nami apologized very fakely and it didn't fool anybody.

"Boys! Get her!" Buggy yelled angrily.

(Zoro)

After his stupid captain got taken away by a bird, Zoro had rowed after her and picked up three moronic strays that he beat up. Land. Why the fuck were so many people attacking that girl? Not his problem. Nevermind, his captain was in a cage.

"How many of you… are ganging up on one girl?" He asked with a menacing pause.

"Zoro!" His captain called cheerfully as though she wasn't in a cage. Stupid captain.

Some idiot clown came to challenge him. "So you've finally come for my head, eh?"

"Nope," Zoro dismissed, but unclicked Kuina's sword from its sheath with a bloodthirsty grin.

The two had a short one-sided duel in which the clown was sliced into pieces.

"Too easy," Zoro dismissed. He wondered why the clown's crew was laughing.

"Zoro! Look out!" Luffy called a second before he felt his side being impaled.

"Gyahahaha! With my bara bara no mi, blades don't work on me," Buggy gloated.

"HEY, BIG NOSE! THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK!" Luffy yelled angrily.

Buggy threw a knife at Luffy and she went flying back in her cage, "Who has a big nose?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Luffy said, muffled by the knife she just revealed in her mouth. She then bit through the knife and it shattered. "Zoro!" He looked over. "Run."

Zoro could see that she knew his pride wouldn't allow him to leave her behind, so she had very subtly motioned toward the cannon. He could work with that.

(Mayor Boodle)

He was just doing his usual trip to feed ChouChou, but he paused when he saw ChouChou glaring warily at a young lady in a cage. "Hey, what are you doing to ChouChou!?"

The girl in the cage looked over. "Oh? So that's the dog's name. He's pretty brave."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The ginger young lady demanded.

"His instincts are probably screaming at him that I'm dangerous, and he has only a vague idea as to why. I've had anything from rabid wolves to tigers cower at a glance."

Boodle had no idea what the girl was talking about, and didn't really believe her. He looked past the two girls and saw a heavily injured man sitting on the ground.

"That's some wound. Let me get that cleaned up."

(Luffy)

She could tell that the strange man meant no harm, even without her haki. Not using haki was annoying. Being tied up was similarly so.

"Nami, could you untie these ropes?"

"While you're inside the cage?"

"Sure. I'm pretty sure you'd have trouble breaking this cage."

"Have trouble? That's impossible."

"Please just untie me."

"Fine."

After Nami untied Luffy, Luffy grabbed the bars. "This isn't too bad. At least it isn't sea stone…" She mumbled.

"Seastone?" Nami wondered.

"Government material. Weakens devil fruit users. Hard as diamonds," Luffy listed off before breaking the bars of the cage.

The weird guy came back at that moment.

"... How…? What are you?..." He gaped, but quicker than most calmed down, "I'm mayor Boodle. You look like you've had a runin with Buggy."

"Yeah. How's Zoro?" Luffy asked, dusting off her shorts.

"His wound is pretty bad, but he insisted he could just sleep it off."

"Shishishi, he's strong. He'll be fine," Luffy chuckled.

The mayor then told ChouChou's story. The story of a dog with a deep understanding of responsibility.

"So he's been waiting for his master this whole time?" Nami asked.

"Nah, he knows. He just wants to protect his master's treasure. What a good dog," Luffy explained.

The mayor looked surprised, "I think the same. I can't get him to take shelter."

Stomping sounds could be heard reverberating off the buildings. Soon a guy that looked weirder than the Mayor-guy came around the corner. Nami and the Mayor-guy hid complaining about some beast-tamer or something.

A guy with a really weird hat came around the corner riding a lion. "How'd you get out of the cage!?"

"By breaking it?"

"Doesn't matter. Richie, kill her!"

"That's a really weird hat."

"How rude! This is my hair!"

"That's even weirder," Luffy decided and dodged the first swipe of the lion's paw. She got hit by the second, and it sent her sliding back and right through a wall of a house. "Ow, rude."

It took her some time to walk back out, and by the time she accomplished it, the weird guy was inside ChouChou's pet food store. While ChouChou was on the ground in pain trying to stand up to protect it.

She walked past the injured dog. "Sorry about that. I'll take him from here. You did well," She praised the dog and then pulled the lion out by jumping up and pulling his scruff towards the door. "How dare you attack ChouChou's treasure!"

"How are you not dead?"

"I used to fight tigers and bears at least twice the size of him."

"Y-you ate a devil fruit didn't you!?"

"What does that have to do with this conversation? I don't need it to crush your entire crew," Luffy wondered, but ignored it, "I'm gonna kick your ass. You hurt ChouChou."

"Heh, so you don't have a devil fruit, I can deal with you."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Luffy asked before punching the moron. She then kicked the moron's lion in the same direction. "Whoops, I threw the lion pretty far when I knocked him out of the pet food store, huh?" Luffy looked around. She noticed a box of pet food laying on the ground and picked it up, carrying it back to the shop.

(A/N) Sorry, I'm the worst. I meant to write this sooner, but got lazy. I didn't even finish the buggy arc. It's always longer than expected. Other plot bunnies keep popping up randomly, too. It's really hard to be a consistent writer.


End file.
